


Barry's Christmas Playlist

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adorable Barry Allen, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: Barry makes a Christmas playlist for Iris. It's clear he has a favorite song.





	Barry's Christmas Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy and happy holidays!

"I'm going to miss you today." Iris said. She had the day off, but a new crime scene discovered this morning meant that Barry would be working. "I was hoping we'd watch Christmas movies and cuddle."

"That sounds so much better than working." Barry admitted. He kissed his wife on the cheek. "But, I made you something that I hope makes you think of me while I'm gone."

Iris beamed. Barry was sweetest and most thoughtful person in the multiverse. He opened Spotify on her laptop and hit play on a Christmas playlist he'd created for Iris.

"All I Want For Christmas Is You" by Mariah Carey came on.

Iris started dancing and singing along. She couldn't hit most of-ok, any of-the notes, but Barry loved hearing her sing. He joined in and their voices echoed through the loft.

" _I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true"_

Barry lifted Iris off her feet and spun her around as they both sang.

_"All I want for Christmas is you"_

He kissed Iris before setting her back on the ground. They're arms remained wrapped around each other. Iris pressed her forehead to Barry's and wished that he'd never let her go.

"I gotta go." Barry whispered. He kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

"I love you too. So much!"

Barry put on his shoes and grabbed his bag. "Enjoy the music."

"I will." Iris called out to him, but he'd already sped away.

The first song was ending. Iris made herself some coffee as the second one began.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_There is just one thing I need_  
_I don't care about the presents_  
_Underneath the Christmas tree_

The song was All I Want For Christmas Is You. But this time, it was a cover by Idina Menzel. Confused by the repeat of song, Iris went to her laptop and scrolled down the song list. What she saw made her laugh.

  1. All I Want For Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey
  2. All I Want For Christmas Is You by Idina Menzel
  3. All I Want For Christmas Is You by Fifth Harmony
  4. All I Want For Christmas Is You by John Mayer
  5. All I Want For Christmas Is You by Ariana Grande
  6. All I Want For Christmas Is You by Miley Cyrus
  7. All I Want For Christmas Is You by Bowling for Soup
  8. All I Want For Christmas Is You by Demi Lavato
  9. All I Want For Christmas Is You by Adele
  10. All I Want For Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey (Instrumental)
  11. All I Want For Christmas Is You by Lady Antebellum
  12. All I Want For Christmas Is You by Glee cast
  13. All I Want For Christmas Is You by Michael Buble
  14. All I Want For Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey (Live)



Iris rolled her eyes in amusement. She listened the all 14 version of the song as she went about her day. It was still playing when Barry got home.

"I take it you liked the playlist?" He smirked.

They embraced and Iris trailed kisses across his jawline.

"Were you trying to tell me something?" Iris teased.

Barry snapped his fingers. "Damn, I thought I was being subtle."

"Aww." Iris pouted.

Barry took advantage of the opportunity to capture her lips. While kissing, he walked her back till she fell onto the couch. Iris felt him smile as his lips traveled over her body. He slipped his hands underneath her sweater. "So, are you gonna make my wish come true?"


End file.
